MacKenzie Hollister
MacKenzie Hollister is the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School and the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool & Popular) clique. She is Nikki's enemy and always attempts to try to ruin her life. She is mean, sinster, and vile. Nikki calls her "a rattlesnake in pink pumping lip gloss and ankle boots" along with various other insults, but only in her diary. She is also sisters with Amanda Hollister. Description Mackenzie has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wears designer outfits. It is said that she wears blonde hair extensions and gets spray-on tans sometimes. History MacKenzie is the most popular girl in school and almost every guy in Westchester Country Day has a crush on her. She (like Nikki) has a crush on Brandon Roberts and does everything she can in order for him to be her boyfriend from pretending to be nice and positive to being mean to Nikki and destroying her. She has a best friend, Jessica Hunter, who is the office assistant in the school. She constantly makes fun of the unpopular kids at school and insults them and embarrases them. She dislikes Nikki and is her arch-nemesis, it could be that she is jealous of Nikki because Brandon likes to be with her and not with herself. She does everything she can for Nikki to get out of the school so she could have a chance with Brandon and have Jessica Hunter as her "locker neighbor". In the fifth book, she boasts to Nikki that everyone says that she and Brandon make a cute couple and are perfect for each other. This could be a lie as Nikki describes as a 'pathological liar' and spreads falso rumors about her so Brandon would be embarrased to be with her and be with MacKenzie instead. Personality MacKenzie is wealthy, bratty, spoiled and self-centered. She is very competitive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She is very mean to the unpopular kids at school. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruins her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on www.dorkdiaries.comthat MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie mistakingly believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors. In the first book, MacKenzie used her lip gloss (Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist) to write the words "Bug Girl" on Nikki's locker door, which made Nikki become extremely upset. Later on, however, Nikki recovered, and when she was assumedly going to confront MacKenzie, MacKenzie stated, "A lot of people use Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist, you know." Nikki never actually said anything to her, but she had figured out a long time ago that the "Bug Girl" commentor was MacKenzie. In addition to being mean, self-centered, and bratty, MacKenzie has a "heart of stone" and such and evil mind that she tried to steal twice according to Nikki's blogs. She accused Zoey of being a theif here and tried to steal someone's lost wallet here. Appearance She has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. MacKenzie always wears top designer outfits, car ries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss (especially Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist). Relationships 'Family' MacKenzie's sister has been mentioned in all five of the books, but she does not make a physical appearance until the third book. In the first book, when Nikki and Brianna stop MacKenzie's house (not knowing so at first) for Brianna to go potty, MacKenzie's grandmother greets them and takes them to MacKenzie's bedroom which had an attatched bathroom. In the fifth book, MacKenzie's father appears. He is known as "Moneybags Marshall" and hires Nikki's dad as his bug exterminator. In the [http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/ Dork Diaries blog on the official website], MacKenzie's aunt appears at Westchester Country Day Middle School as a substitute teacher. She is known as Miss Hollister. 'Friends' MacKenzie is the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool, and Popular) clique, meaning that many people aspire to be her friend. However, she is only shown to be friends with a few others. Her best friend is Jessica Hunter. Together, the two do their best to embarrass, humiliate, or harass Nikki, and sometimes the friends of Nikki, too. 'Romance' MacKenzie has a huge crush on and is head over heels for Brandon Roberts, who obviously is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everybody else. She constantly tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair and pretending to be interested in photography, Brandon's favorite hobby. She gets mad and jealous when Brandon pays more attention to Nikki than herself; as a result, poor Nikki is often the victim of a scheme that MacKenzie cooks up in order to extract revenge. Theodore L. Swagmire III had a crush on her, but she did not return his affections. Gallery Category:Characters Category:CCP Clique Category:Females Category:Book character Category:Teenagers